


Doctor Who - Colepaldi - An Interview in Bed

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Humour, M for swearing, RPF, Romance, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gave an interview while the World Tour and in Jenna's eyes the interviewer was a bit to obvious into Peter - she is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi - An Interview in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> There is an interview with Peter in Australia and personally I found the female interviewer a bit to obvious into him. I changed her name (not wanted to be too disrespectful). Jenna gets a bit jealous after seeing the interview. Peter needs a moment to understand.
> 
> Rated M for swearing, between the lines I imply a bit more than usual, but it is up to you what you want to see. Humour mostly.  
> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway. Remember this is a fictional story.

Peter and Jenna had came back to the hotel from a long day of interviews and promoting in Australia a half hour ago, and had decided to join some other from the crew an hour later for a late dinner.

Peter was just about to go through his cloth to find some shirt and a denim, when it knocked at his door. He already knew who it was, placed the cloth back into the suitcase and walked to the door.

“Come on in,” he opened up the door for Jenna who greeted him with a bright smile.

“Hey! I thought you wanted to change?” she looked down at him, still half in his suit.

“I was about to do so.”

She shrugged, wearing already a baggy grey jumper, some skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers, strolling into his room, an IPad in her hands to sit down on the made bed.

He gave her habit a short smirk before closing the door. Somehow they had settled with the ritual that she always hung around in his room, mostly before breakfast or dinner, and he didn’t minded it at all. Peter enjoyed her company and they always used the time to talk about the day and the interviews while no one else was around.

“I still have time, do I?” he checked the clock, in case he had totally lost track of time.

“Yeah, still 30 minutes till the restaurant opens,” she had turned around, lying now on the bed, her body supported by her elbows, the IPad in front of her, feet hanging in the air. “Why do you always need that long?” she teased and he chuckled.

He had came back to his room, had made some phone calls, read some emails and the only thing he was able to do, was doff off his shoes and open two buttons of his shirt. While Jenna obviously had done the same, but way more effectively.

“It is probably the multitasking thing,” he went back to his suitcase, to roam through his cloth with his hands. “Woman are just better in it.”

“As in so much other things,” she grinned over to him, while he placed a white Bowie shirt and some dark denims onto the ground. “So how was your interview?”

He frowned, she usually never asked about interviews, at least not in this specific tone. He knew her now long enough to sense the question had a deeper meaning. He grabbed the cloth and walked into the bathroom, “Which one of the 300 I gave the last half year?”

She decided to ignore the cocky tone of his, “The one yesterday?” she looked over to the open bathroom door, unable to see him, just his shadow moving around.

His head popped out the room, “I had five yesterday, and oh, I’ll change here in the tiny bathroom, because my living room is occupied, hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, do go on,” she gave him a cheeky grin before he vanished back in the room again. “The one with this,” she had a hard time finding a good description she liked to use, “the French one.”

“The French one? We are still in Australia, aren’t we? Did I miss something?”

“Miller. The Susan Miller one.”

He came back into the room, now changed. “Oh, yes of course, I remember!”

“Do you?” there was again this odd tone in her question.

“Yeah, they had this nice location,” he nodded lost in thoughts. “Nice.”

“Nice, what?”

He turned to her, unsure what this would be about, “Nice location.”

“Have you seen it?”

“The interview? I don’t have to see it, I gave it, I remember what I have said,” he took his suit and tried to put it back into the protective cover. “Or did they show me rubbing my crotch? Because I have an agent for checking that!”

Jenna stared at him, “Did you?”

He chuckled, “Of course not. There are things men don’t do in front of others.”

“You obviously haven’t met enough men in your life,” she tapped around on her IPad and he was about to ask her what was going on, when she turned the tablet toward him. Stepping closer and leaning down a bit he could see a still of a video from the interview he gave. “Yeah, that’s it. Have you seen it?”

She darted him a glance over, before answering, “Yes, I have.”

Irritated by her reaction, he leaned back again, “Was it that bad?”

Jenna kept silent, playing the video without tone. Peter placed his suit back into the cupboard before turning toward her, observing her. She frowned at the video and shook her head in constant dismissal.

“Was it that bad?” he repeated, now a bit louder and eager. Something was up.

She turned around again, closed the tablet and waved, “Never mind.”

Peter rolled his eyes and stepped up to her, snatching the IPad from her hands, “What is it?” he pressed some buttons and the video started to play again.

He watched the clip for a while, frowning, trying to make out what was nagging Jenna. He felt a bit uncomfortable watching it, he usually never watched his own interviews. What for?

Jenna sat on the bed looking at him, but making no intention of saying anything, so Peter started to alternate between her and the video, still trying to figure out what was the problem.

_‘Am I really that dense or what?’_

He came to the part, where Susan snatched away a web (or whatever it was) and he needed to chuckle slightly.

“You’re by the web-part, aren’t you?” Jenna asked, severe mimic.

It surprised him that she knew that. He dropped the IPad in his hands down and looked on his watch, “Did you count the seconds or how do you know?”

“It’s your face. You grinned exactly like there,” she crossed her legs, and inhaled sharp.

Irritated he looked around, if he maybe had missed the hidden cameras, “Well it was funny - somehow. It was a web, or what ever,” he shook his head and walked to the table to pour himself some water into a glass.

“A web, yeah, pretty sure it was a web!” Jenna said out affected. “Did you start to gather dust or what? Come on! There was no web!”

Now it dawned to him, what was up.

“Why would she try to get rid of an imaginary web then?”

Jenna made a gesture that seemed to confirm his earlier thought about being dense. “Did you really not notice?”

“Notice what for fuck sake?” he was now a bit impatient with her. “Will you just tell me what is wrong, lass? It was a normal interview.”

Jenna smirked at his little outbreak - in secret she loved it to tease him so long till his thick accent broke out of his throat. Of course she knew, he never really was angry with her.

“She was all over you, lad!” she fired back and he couldn’t keep a straight face at her try to sound Scottish.

“Give me the fucking IPad, I don’t understand,” he took it from the bed again and started the clip again, then he sat himself beside Jenna. There was the introduction, the title and then he came in.

“Oh god, no please!” she exhaled when he came into the room and was greeted by the woman.

“What?”

“Oh Peter, soooo exciting!” she snatched the tablet from his hands and typed something into the search bar. “Look! Have you seen the trailer for it? See?”

“See what?”

“Bit clingy, don’t you think so?” Indeed the interviewer had both her hands on Peter. One on his back near his neck, the other on his chest.

He watched the clip in silence, raising an eyebrow at it. “Didn’t notice it.”

“You didn’t?”

“I didn’t!”

“Of course not! Like you didn’t notice the too short skirt, the risky neckline and the way to high fucking high heels.”

“You wear high heels too, sometimes.”

“I am 5ft 2”. What is she? She is now almost higher than you! So don’t come up with that. She was all, _‘don’t mind when you take me home with you’_.”

Peter stumbled for some words, unsure how to react, unsure how it had came that far with Jenna and him having this conversation.

“Are you jealous? Is this conversation about … being jealous?”

“No, it’s not!”

“I know when you lie, Jenna,” he stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

A short winning smile appeared on her lips, “I know when you lie, too. And you lied when I asked you if you hadn’t noticed. So we are even then.”

He made an helpless laughter.

While the interview, he had noticed, everything she had pointed out. From the skirt to the touchy trailer she had shown him.

He bit his tongue with his canine, spreading a smile over his face, while scratching his right ear with two fingers of his left hand, then finally sitting back on the bed bringing his face close to Jenna’s who was still looking indifferent everywhere than but him.

No, she would not cave in, not this time, she told herself, when she felt his breath by her cheek and his presence by her side. He always did that when she was in a despicable mood. Coming close, bringing her out of concept with his closeness. Blowing into her ear.

For some seconds he lingered with his lips by her ear, without touching, his eyes travelling slowly over her profile, down to her neck. For a second he was tempted to lean in and close the gap.

Instead he pressed a quick kiss on her temple, before sliding away, falling on his back on the bed, shoving his hand under his head. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“See! I knew!” she jumped up a bit, doting with her fingers onto him in victory.

He grinned at her childish gesture, coming up a bit to rest on his arms, “There is no reason for being jealous. Because,” he picked himself up from the bed and took his cotton coat from the stool, “it is not her, who lies in my bed right now.”

Jenna smirked, yes he got a point, she thought.

“So can we now go for dinner, I am fucking starving?” Peter opened up the door, doing as if he would be impatient with her.

She hopped from the bed, and passed him light footed. He looked back to the bed on last time, seeing she had left her IPad behind. He laughed about it without her noticing - she always forgot things in his room or his trailer. Her sweater, her purse, once a shoe - he couldn't remember how that had happened.

It was her way of making sure he will not forget her before he goes to bed and gives her always a good reason to drop by to pick up her stuff.

Slightly he shook his head when he closed the door, looking down the corridor, where she waited for him by the lift, her eyes light up and she waved him over;

“Come on, lad, I am fucking starving too!”

[(gifcredit)](http://themagicofvenice.tumblr.com/post/94635302958/doctor-who-world-tour-sydney-q-a-x)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if so --> comment? kudo?  
> I publish on regular basis.


End file.
